Love Lust
by Hanayuki19
Summary: Maka has been in love with soul for years then one day she comes home and finds him kissing blair.what will she think?
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 Demonic Dolls

A/N This is my first ever fanficton story that I wrote and I'm not so sure about where this story is headed , So in other words I'm going with the flow so hope you like it and please review :D.

*****Disclaimer:I don't own soul eater *****

6:00pm

After a long day of school and hanging out with the girls Maka comes home to find Blair kissing Soul who was suppose to be sick but there he was, Better than ever on his bed with the half naked hoe.

That night Maka cried silent tears in her dark as she tried to fall asleep but the pictures kept flooding back. But Maka knew she had no right to be upset with the red eyed boy because it was clear that he didn't hold the same feelings that she held for him for countless years. So in the end she decided to act normal even though her heart was filled of a new kind of sadness that only he could cure her of.

7:30 pm

" Soul you idiot! " Maka yelled at the white haired weapon who laid on his back, snoring soundly and eyes closed shut.

Maka twitched with frustration as she tried to yell in the boys ears " Soul hurry up and open your eyes we're late!" she shouted in anger.

The boy opened one eye then shut it back " Maka, Maybe I don't want to open my eyes and see your tiny tits" he said then flopped over on his side.

The meister stared at her weapon practically shooting daggers at his head mentally.

" MAkA-CHOP! You jerk face!" She yelled in rage smashing 5 Oxford dictionaries upon his skull making him fall on the ground, rolling in pain.

She then left the room smiling on a job well done but deep down she wished that he could feel the same pain she felt at that moment.

7:59 am

Maka and Soul rushed to their second period class but just before they reached class they found Liz and Patty just outside the classroom and Kidd who was blocking the way and sweating heavily.

" Kidd be cool and move out of the way" Soul said as he tried to get past Kidd who slammed his hand on the door frame and gave them a sinister glare " Not yet it's almost perfect" he giggled like a schoolgirl on crack staring at his watch intensely. For the 8 o'clock bell to ring.

They all stared at Kidd with sweat drops as he counted down the exact seconds and at patty for drawing giraffes on his clothes with permanent acrylic paint.

Then all of a sudden it got worst.

" Everyone! Hold the cheering your god is here!" Black star yelled from the top of his lung on Kidds skateboard and heading straight for the gang of 6 including Crona who popped out of know where.

Crona stiffened as he hid behind Maka innocently " Maka I don't know how how to deal with Black star's coming towards us and all the giraffes " He complained in a whining voice and pulling out strains of light pink hair fro his head. Which made everybody direct their attention from Kidd to the bluenette on the skateboard just before he smashed into the group causing everyone to fly into the classroom one second before the bell.

We all got up and Tsubaki started apologizing to everybody as fast as she could. Kidd quickly got out his guns and directed them at Black stars face angely." There was only one second left and you made it an asymmetrical 7:59 and 59 seconds, You idiotic fool you disgust me!"

Black star smiled evilly " Oh so you think you're a big man now kiddo with all your cool giraffes" he said challenging the reaper. Making Kidd faint at the sight of the many asymmetrical giraffes on his clothes.

Then professor Stein walked in with a endangered animal in his hands which quieted down the whole class as he threw the poor species on his cutting table.

" Everyone get into your seats before I use you all as test subject in my next dissection! That includes you Black star" He yell as everyone scrambled to get to there seats dragging Kidd's body along with them.

Black star snorted in laughter " You can't dissect a big star like me" he chuckled before slipping into his seat. But his laughter was short lived as he found a scalpel that was thrown right next to his head.

" Today before I start the lesson I want to introduce a new student that will be joining our class. Pay attention. This boy is so amazing that he is able to resonate souls with anybody" He said while starting to play with the animal with his tools making maka feel sick. Then a boy with shoulder length dark gray hair and silver glasses walked in wearing all black and carrying that what looked like a black coffin on his back.

" This is Stitch my son" Stein announced pointing to the boy by the door.

Maka's P.o.v

The boy who stood near the door stared in my direction as soon as he walked into the classroom with beautiful silver eyes which were clouded with mystery and darkness.

I stared at him trying to figure what his deal was. Then his eyes sparkled as he pointed to Soul who scowled next to me." I want to sit there " He mumbled hardly.

Soul growled showing his shark teeth " Ha, You're funny like I'm moving you weirdo" soul laughed.

The boy frowned and walked up closer to us making heavy stomping with his black leather boots. Then stopped in front of Soul and mumbled " I want to sit there" Then drew his hands from his pockets and did piano like movements in thin air and a second later soul got up against his will and sat at the back of the class and stitch took the vacant seat next to mine.

Stein laughs " That's my son. You see how anybody follow his commands? He has a special gift by making wave length string he can attach it to anybody and use them as his puppets" He explained proudly. Then ox raised up his hand "Who's the mother?" Stein quickly threw a sharp tool at him making ox practically pee his pants to my enjoyment.

As class went on Stitch continued staring at me." Maka?" he whispered to me. I turn my head stiffly. Scared that he even know my name without me having said it.

" Do you like dolls" He asks smiling as I nod my head, Trying to be friendly. Then he takes out a cute, Small doll out from his pocket that looked like me.

I took it hesitantly as he offered it to me "Thank you" I say looking at the adorable doll." And then just before the bell rings he whispers " Happy birthday".

I gasp in realization. I forgot my own birthday." What is up with that guy?" Soul asked walking down the halls alongside. I guess i should have been listening to him but instead I was playing with the tiny Maka doll. Soul looked at the doll " What's that? " He asked pulling it from my hands and into the air where I couldn't reach." Stop Soul! It's a birthday present from Stitch!" I yell trying to get it back as I jump on one foot.

He frowns " Why would you want crap like this" He said then threw it into the closest garbage. And instant without realizing i slapped him across the face in frustrated.

" Why do you always have to act like this!?" I yelled then ran into the crowded halls of hungry students as they rushed owards the cafeteria for lunch.

A/N review and show me your love ( or hate if u a hater) peace out homies ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 Stitches and Cuts

A/N Okay people, I know my grammar isn't the best, but since when did Fanficton become grammar fiction 'cause I'm just writing for fun. So thank you for the reviews and please try and look past my bad grammar and read my story. Thank you enjoy (≧▽≦)

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater.

Soul's P.o.v

" Yo, Soul What's up? Why's Maka so mad?" Black star shouted hanging over me and Kidd's shoulder. I shrugged as we walked towards our lockers.

" Maybe she forgot to fold her toilet paper into little triangles. We all know how Maka can be forgetful " Kidd said nodding his head like he got the right answer. Black star slapped him in the back of his head " No, She just must be missing being around a big man like me!" black star yelled pointing to himself and making Kidd shudder.

I turn around ready to yell at the two idiots then it hit me "That's it! Crap it's Maka's birthday!"

Maka's P.o.v

Don't do this Maka you promised that you'll give up. I thought to myself as I sat in the bathroom stall, digging my sharp nails into my pale skin drawing rich scarlet that poured onto the floor to prevent myself from crying.

I took a deep breath as the blood dripped into the sink. All i have to do is wash away all the remanding feelings I felt for him down this drain. It's the only way.

I walk out of the bathroom feeling better and about to go back into class but then I heard a beautiful melody that resembled the playing of Soul's. But it was on a violin and coming from the nearby school theater room. I follow the tune without hesitation into the theater room where I saw a beautiful woman with long black hair with dark gray streaks. She was on stage wearing a blood red dress, and was playing a black violin with Stitch, Who was doing the weird movements with his hands again in the audience. His eyes closed in deep thought.

As soon as I stepped onto the the black carpet everything stopped, making the Beautiful puppet fell on her face.

Stitch's eyes flutter open as he heard my footsteps. "Maka?" he asked. I stepped closer, eyes staring into his silver ones. I blush a bit feeling uncomfortable " Sorry, It's just that song. It's... " I trailed off trying to look for the right word.

" Horrible. I'm sorry that I'm such a disgrace" He finishes the sentence for me.

He tried to pack everything up really quickly. " Wait, Can you play more?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder to stop him from leaving.

He stares at me then takes my hand into his. " One moment" He whispered holding my hand in his lovingly. It felt warm and pure which filled me with a light and happy feeling. Then all of a sudden it got ruined by my stupid papa.

" Maka! My sweet innocent little angel cake! How could you be with another man besides your loving papa" he burst through the theater doors with tears in his eyes like a two year old.

" Maka-Chop" I yelled hitting him over the head with a black theater chair that so happened to be in arms reach (lucky him)

" What are you saying? Stitch is just my friend" I explained. Then I turn around hoping to see Stitch for back up, But he was gone along with the beautiful puppet and black, mysterious coffin.

[After school]

" Happy birthday Maka" Everybody yelled as I open the apartment's front door.

" Thank you" I said half heartedly since they forgot it in the first place. Black star laughed " Maka why are getting so old?" He asked jokingly making Soul laugh along like the retarded fools they are.

Kidd walks up to me and passed me a octagonal shaped box." Happy birthday Maka. I hope you find this present useful, Which I think it will be in the near future " he said giving me a wink before I rip through the wrappings and pull out a roll of toilet paper." Gee, Thanks Kidd. You really totally shouldn't have" I said sarcastically. " I knew you would love it" He clapped his hands then gives Black star and soul a superior smile. Everybody looks at him weirdly as he shined with oblivious happiness.

Later Liz said that she invited a few friends over to celebrate my birthday.

" That's alright no harm done" I said smiling but little did I know in the next 5 minutes the apartment was filled with half naked teens with their horny desires to rub up against each other as the blaring music played throughout the building. On top of that they were all people i didn't know!

I took a glass and filled it to the rim with wine. This was going to be a long night. I thought drinking the whole glass in a few seconds.

10 drinks later

I walked into the kitchen to get another drink and found Black star kissing some girl on my new dining room table. I eat there!

I look away quickly taking out the champagne and pour it slowly into my glass. I looked back at Black star who just spilled his drink on her huge cleavage ' accidentally' and that's when i decided to just take the whole bottle of champagne instead of a glass and head to my room.

I opened my bedroom door then close it quickly after just seeing Liz and Ox in there, getting it on. (A/N if you know what i mean)Great now I'm going to have to disinfect my room I thought sighing heavily as I walked to the balcony to get fresh air.

I looked up at the smiling moon mocking me in my drunken state. I felt like an ant compared to the world and it was scary, how life can change so quickly in a blink of an eye, just like love. You love him one minute and the next he's gone forever. It's just how the world works. It made me angry that i wanted to shout to all of death city the biggest question on my mind, why did things have to change in the first place? I asked myself first then I thought something completely different. Why did he change?

" Maka?" I panicked when I heard Soul's voice call my name. So I pretended I didn't hear him in hopes that he'll leave me alone to my sorrow.

He put a hand on my shoulder. The same hand he touched Blair. And with that thought I jerked back quickly not wanting him to touch me with such unclean hands.

He pulls back his hand in apology." Listen, Maka I'm sorry" He said putting his hands into his Jean pockets.

" For what?" I asked not really wanting to hear the answers either way.

" For forgetting your birthday." He whispered in embarrassed. I scoffed. " Oh" I said then turned around wanting to leave. He grabbed my arm." Wait " He said then pulled out a skull necklace from his pocket, then placed it around my neck gently." Happy birthday" He whispered then started to lean in for a kiss but then Blair came in and grabbed Soul by the caller and kissed him." Souly-kun play with me " She purred pulling him back inside, Leaving me with my champagne bottle and bad memories that didn't seem to go away no matter how much I drank to fight it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 The Growing Pain In My Heart.

A/N Just to let you know I've been extremely happy with everyone who read my story and reviewed. So as the creator of this story I'll try to make each chapter more interesting than the last. So enjoy and review to tell me how I did. o(^▽^)o

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater

The next morning I woke up, feeling like 100% shit and as sick as ever with a splitting headache that got even worst when I arrived at school that morning.

"Whoa! Maka you look like... Crap!" Black star yelled as he jumped on the desks along with Patty who had a paper giraffe plane that she pretended to fly as she jumped crazily after Black star.

I slammed my bag on the desk then gave Black star with a killer glare and cracked a ' I feel like shit enough but thanks anyways asshole' type of smile. That seemed to have worked because two minutes later he was found in a corner depressed with Crona.

5 minutes later Stitch came into the classroom with the same black coffin that sparked my interest. He sat next to me then looked into my eyes." How was your birthday?" He asked sincerely.

My head throbbed at the thought of the messed up blur that was labelled ' last nights suck fest' aka my birthday.

He looks at me with concern "Did your birthday not reach your expectations?" He asked. I shook my head " No, It was a surprise to me" I tried to reassure him but failed. He took my hands in his again "How about we meet at Death park after school" He asked not letting me respond. Then the bell rang and class had started for once with me being happy.

[After school]

I practically danced to my locker feeling in high spirits for the upcoming event taking place after I leave this place.

I walked out the front entrance and found Soul sitting there patiently for something, or someone. I clenched my hand into a fist so hard that blood spilt through my fingers , my head was spinning so much. Then Blair's face came to mind and I ended up swayed when I passed him.

He grabbed me by my injured hand and jerked me back. I wince in pain as blood dripped down my pale arms.

He looked pissed, His crimson red eyes flaring with anger and passion that I knew all too well." Maka! What the hell is wrong with you!" He yelled at me. I shrugged it off not wanting to bring up old feelings again that have no value to him.

He continued not really taking my shrug for an answer " Listen I tried to be nice and understanding but it seem to you that it's not enough! Sometimes I feel like you don't even try to let people in when you have problems. I'm your weapon! Not that stupid Stitch guy!" he yelled at me.

I pulled my hand back In anger " So this isn't about me at all huh?! It's about you being stupid and blaming your crap on other people! So don't even get Stitch involved, Who is trying to make me happy." I quietly said the last part then dashed down the DWMA steps, feeling sick to my stomach with his attitude that changed so suddenly.

I arrived at the park but I couldn't find Stitch and it was getting cold and darker by the minute.

The violin melody played from deep within the dark trees. I follow the sound like I was under hypnosis into the dark woods with no sense of direction and found at the end I found Stitch sitting on a hill as he played the hypnotic black violin that that beautiful lady from last time once held lovingly in her hands as did he the same.

He turned to me with a knowingly smile that made it seem like he knew the raging storm that was once called my heart.

" Glad you made it" He said placing the violin on the black mysterious coffin.

I smiled back despite myself " Sure why wouldn't I?" I ask then sat beside him and crossed my legs. " Maybe because you think I'ma creep like everyone else?"

I stared at him astonished by his weird statement." No, Why would you think that way! You're amazing and understanding!" I said a little too loud.

He laughed as I squirmed in discomfort when I remembered what I just said. so I decided to change the subject quick." So, Remember in the theater? Who was that beautiful girl playing that song" I asked. His face turned grim " She was my mother" he said then looked down at the coffin " Was?"

He sighed " She died when I was small" He said then took a deep breath.

I stared at him in confusion "Then who was on stage?" I asked feeling bad.

" My puppet partner and a reminder of what I caused" He said calmly. I gasped "What happened?

" She never wanted a child, So after she found out she was pregnant she went crazy saying that she would kill herself, Nobody believed her but when I was born she committed suicide" He finished than look at me with sadness clouding his silver eyes. I started to cry. That's horrible. Are you okay?" I sniffled as I cried into my hands. He puts a hand on my shoulder lightly, " I'm alright as long as I'm with you so don't waste any tears on me " He whispered and I hugged him tightly, inhaling his, silky dark grey hair, wanting to shelter him from the cruel world with It's un pure evilness that had hurt us both in the past and make him happy the way He had done for me even if it was just for little while because it seems that's all the happiness I can get lately.

A/N **review** and thank you for reading ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ bye bye for now


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 expanding lies

A/N sorry this is a really short-ass story but that shouldn't stop you from reading right? So enjoy your reading and please review. ( ´▽｀)

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater.

I cried tears for him even though he said that I shouldn't waste my precious tears on trash like him. But I didn't listen as I cried tears of sorrow for us both that night in the cold that sent chills down my back. He also didn't help like the way he touched my hand or brushed my hair back gave me even more to shiver about.

He looked down me then at my injured hand and held it to his chest and seconds later the wound had closed up and I could sense the wave length strings that sealed the cut.

"Amazing" I whispered to myself quietly. He got up then held out a hand for me to take it. "Come on it's getting late. I'll walk you home. I nodded then smiled widely when I took his hand and pulled him into a kiss. His lips were soft and sweet but to tell you the truth I wished Soul could have been my first kiss but life never goes the way it's planned. Stitch blushed a dark red before covering his face with his bangs. "T-thank you.." He whispered shyly which made me blush as well "Don't thank me!". He turned away "Sorry...".

Adorable.

As we walked down the dark, deserted streets looking at the dim moon laughing at us while we held hands. This was weird. "Stitch? Why do you like me?" I asked seriously.

He blushed a light pink " Maka, from the very first time I saw you I liked you. I love your laugh, Your smile, Your personality even the way you cry for me. I love you" He whispered into my ear, leaned in and our lips pressed against each other lightly but I pulled away when I saw white and purple hair pair coming closer and into view.

Stitch turned around analyzing Souls movements and body language to tell what he's thinking about, Soul does the same but his gaze was fixated on Stitch's hands that squeezed mine. This made me uncomfortable how he stared mostly at me.

"Soul" I uttered his name feeling the sickening feeling again as his name left a bitter taste in my mouth.

Soul looks up at me a frown on his lips. Blair smiled, Her eyes slightly puffy but that didn't affect the way she was pressing her chest against his arm.

My eyes start to water and tears started to roll down my soft, pale cheeks as I found the skull necklace around her neck and not mine. I put a hand over my mouth to keep me from throwing up. "Maka?" Stitch asked concerned and squeezed my hand tighter so that I could use him for support if needed.

I started to shake terribly, My knees wobbled as I swayed into Stitches arms. I quickly push him away and sprinted home not turning back so I couldn't see the hurt In his silver eyes that filled me with a overpowering guilt just by imagining it.

When I got home I spent an hour puking out my heart and screaming stupid in my head over and over, Until I realized I was the one who was really stupid.

A/N please review and make me happier.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 The Shitty Screw Up.

A/N I'm almost done coming up with a good conclusion for the end. so stay tuned and see what happens. ENJOY ＼(^o^)／. (It`s also short but i`m trying to make them longer)

Soul's P.o.v [back in time]

The clues didn't add up to why Maka was so angry with me it's just so maddening to even think about her with that creep, holding hands at the park, touching or even worst kissing. I shuddered as I walked down the streets back to the apartment thinking about so many scenarios that could happen on her date with that ass-wipe, it was just plain sickening. Now she won't even talk to me because I let my anger for that guy get in the way. I just wanted to apologies for the way I was acting and maybe hang out after like we use to. But I know now that there is no turning back on this one way street of life. If only she could just see how much she meant to me and without her in my life I would rather perish than to live a life without the feeling of her glowing warmth, her touch and even her presence.

I opened the apartment door and called out Maka's name even though I knew she wouldn't answer. She was on her precious ~date~.

"Soul-kun? Yay! You're finally home!" Blair celebrated by doing a little cat dance then jumped onto my shoulder in cat form. "Sup, Blair?" I said dropping my bag on the floor (which Maka hates) and went and sat on the couch.

"Soul I found this cute necklace on the balcony after that party on Maka's birthday. Can I have it?"

I stare at the necklace that had cost most of my mission money but I would have spent 10 times more if i was doing it for Maka.

I nodded my head. "Sure. It's not like she's ever going to wear it" I whispered the last part to myself.

Blair started to cry." I miss Maka-chan" she sobbed like a old parent. I stroked her black soft cat fur coat.

"Me too" I agreed without hesitation.

She lifts her head "Hey, Soul can we go pick her up at the park and then talk like we use to, as a family?" she asked.

"Sure" I say knowing nothing can go back to normal, everything is going to go wrong if I see her with him but deep down I wanted to look upon her face even if it's an angry expression. I'll take whatever I can get.

We walked down the street, She was still sniffling." Soul do you mind holding my hand" Blair asked." Fine" I sighed holding out my hand for her to take it but she hugged my arm tightly instead.

After we walked for a while Maka and the douche face came out of the darkness and into the street light.

Damn I thought I didn't know she would be going home with this guy. I frown then my eyes dropped to his hand and where they were placed.

Oh hell no. It looks like he's squeezing her a little too hard. The bastard.

"Soul?" She whispered softly making me shudder when she faced me. But then her face turned strained and more pale as she looked at Blair and then to me. She started to sway falling into Stitch's arm which made my composed face change. But to all our surprise she pushed him away then ran in the direction of home. Blair started to cry again then chased after her.

I walk closer to Stitch my inner feeling showing itself again as I pushed him against a fence. "Listen, I know what you're doing and I'm not a fan of your crap that you're pulling with me and what i want to know is what did you do to her!?" I yelled my hands firmly around his pale neck.

His silver eyes shined "Get your filthy hands off of me you persistent rat." He said lifting his fingers and moving them like if he was controlling something. Then I realized what his power was when I felt my arms being pulled back, as I tried to fight it. I got cut from the wave length strings. "You're always getting in the way you rodent. How many times have we had this talk? And how many times must I kill you!" He said my hands inching away from his neck. Then eventually I collapse of the blood loss and deep cuts.

He watched as I practically drown in my own blood. "Why can't you just give her up "He whispered then walked away leaving me in a puddle of my own blood.

**A/N please review**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 Revealing The Truth Of Stitche's Beautiful Sounding Lies.

A/N second to last chapter so enjoy ( while you can) and review please.

I held my long blond hair back as I hovered over the toilet feeling a bit better.

" Maka?" Blair asked hesitantly as she walked into the bathroom. I groaned feeling another wave of sickness coming on.

She reached for my back but I jerked away, not wanting her to come near me. I sat on the bath mat near the bathtub on the floor. She sniffled then broke out into heavy and deep sobs that if I wasn't mistaken they're fake. " Maka, I missed you so much. Nothing is the same without you" She cried. I kissed my teeth " You've gotta be kidding me you don't give a shit about me because you knew from the beginning when you choose that path that sealed my fate forever to be like this. And there is nothing that we could do, I don't even know why I'm wasting my breath on someone like you." I finish saying " Maka come on, me and Soul miss you. This is all stupid and crazy"

I winced at his name. My head filled with anger " You guys both knew and you wanted to hurt me it's all because you couldn't keep your paws off of him and he's just a perverted jerk who I hate" I snap ready to open a can of whoop-ass. She stepped forward " Maka stop this we both know Soul thinks you're very special!" She yelled." Well clearly I'm not special enough" I yell back.

" You have no idea what you're saying! Maka you made a huge mistake and this is clearly a misunderstanding. But I bet you would have noticed if your head wasn't filled with shit that Stitch keeps filling your head with!"

I stayed quiet thinking it over. She grabbed my hair and brought it towards herself. I screamed, starting to cry. But she didn't loosen her grip and her eyes flared with so many emotions that I couldn't read them all but it made me feel small and stupid. " Let me make myself clear Maka, I don't know what happened but this isn't the real you. The real you wouldn't stand for this. I know and knew you and this is not you. I want is the old Maka Albarn back. The one who's happy, smart and who fell in love with Soul Eater Evans." She lets go of me and cried into her hands.

I back up " If you knew all that, Why did you do it?" I shivered, memories flooding back.

She lifted her head, her black mascara ran down her face" I never did anything but love you as a pet cat and family . I would never want to hurt you ever. I love you." She said then came over and wrapped her arms around me.

It was weird hugging her and clearly half of me wanted to be alone and push her away and call her a liar. But I knew that I couldn't do that to someone who cares for me so much.

It was funny how I thought I was alone and just those 3 word made me believe everything she said. And that means that their was another person out there who knew the truth, I seeked so badly in order to find the keys to my happiness and for everything to return to normal. Including my hidden feelings for Soul. I have to find those answers. I thought hugging Blair back and crying softly on her shoulder.

The next morning I arrived at school beaming with happiness and ready to patch everything up with everyone but mostly Soul so everything can get back to normal which means my hidden feelings for him should never show.

I walked into class and Black star gave me a hug and a face full of tears " Maka I'm sorry that I said that you looked like crap compared to me even though it's completely true" He said. Tsubaki sweat dropped "Black star that's not an apology...".

I twitch with anger " Maka-chop" I yell, hitting him over the head with my new black stretchable bag (which was conveniently stocked with 10 Oxford dictionaries. That all fit in there perfectly might i add)

I looked around the classroom in a panic " Where's Soul?" I ask more edge than ever. Kidd cleared his throat " He hasn't arrived yet but I assume he's waiting for the 8:00 o'clock bell as am I" He said as he stood right outside the door and his eyes glued to his watch.

I sighed then sat in my seat an open my note books about to study for the test next period. Then a piece of paper fell out, that read

_' Dear scythe meister Maka, meet me on 8260 death road after midnight. If you seek the truth and you wish to protect the one person you hold dear_

_from... '_

The name was ripped off and then I felt a shiver go down my back. As

Stitch took his seat next to me. I quickly shoved the small paper in my pocket. I stared at him. He's mad at me about last night.

He wore a weird scarf around his neck today that brought out his silver eyes more. He looked at me and I turned away quickly. He put his hand on mine " I'm not mad at you" He whispered softly, His hand sliding to my thigh which made me tense up.

This was wrong...

After school I visited the school database and searched up the address and to my surprise the place on death road was a deserted old theater and the owner of it died 100 years ago.

Suddenly a hand touched my shoulder. " What are you doing?" Stitch asked as I blocked the screen with my body. He hugged me trying to see the screen. " It's nothing" I said tapping the escape button on the keyboard. He glares at me. " Anyways, Come to my house at midnight. I want to show you something " He asked, eyes shining.

I shuffled from one foot to another thinking about the note in my pocket " I can't " I said looking at the ground. His eyes widen." How come it's not like you're doing anything right?" He said then laughed weirdly.

I backed up laughing uncomfortably. " You're right, I'll be there" Then I walked away stiffly down the hallway.

6:00 pm

When I got home I found Soul's bag on the floor (which would have made me angry if I didn't miss him so much).

" Soul!" I called getting my hopes up that he might be here. But there was no answer. I sighed then walked into Soul's room and sat on the bed, inhaling the scent that I loved most. I turned my head to look at his alarm clock that had struck twelve which I thought that was the wrong time but as I reached over to fix it. I quickly got up in realization and pure shock.

" It's twelve o'clock" I whispered to myself.

I started to run down the streets like my life depended on it. My eyes filled with tears, my face red and out of breath. My hand clench into a fist as I thought ' The person

I hold dear is...' I thought to myself as I stopped in front of two white doors. I hesitantly reached for the handle and pulled it open to reveal…

A/N cliffhanger. Had to do it. ^.^ **please review**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7 Things Are Never What They Seem.

A/N this chapter is the longest chapter and last chapter I've ever created so far so I hope it's worth the effort. .⊂((EﾛE))⊃

I reached for the gold handle and open the door to reveal a dark theater that glowed a mysterious red colour. I walked towards it cautiously aware of this light that usually glowed for a corrupted soul nearby. I took a step closer and the floor collapsed from under me into dust looking particles. I gasped jumping backwards to safety but the floor had already disintegrated into red sparkles that flew and danced in the scarlet light. I fell, my heart and lungs fail to respond to my bodies needs but then a door appeared out of nowhere as I still fell into the mysterious dark amber colour. I opened the door and step into the sideways gray door with various human scratch marks on the door frame.

It was dark and there was the stinging scent of human blood that made me shiver. I took a step on the pitch black floor that seemed invisible. A soothing melody was played by a violin that seemed so familiar. A red light started to shine brightly on me like I was on stage. The light spread wider and revealed a collapsed Blair, Soul and Stein puppet that laid on the floor. The music changed and it was a song more aggressive and violent that it pierced my ears like nails on a chalkboard. The puppets stood up and began walking closer to me with a limp and a smile playing on each one of their lips. I gasp as I realized something shocking. Those puppets are the...

" Yes Maka they are the same ones I used against you to make it seem that Soul was kissing Blair when he actually was out buying some Pain killers. Knowing how you would react I used it to my advantage in order to create my existence and become closer to you than anyone."

Stitch appeared out of the darkness right behind me . Smiling grimly as held the violin in one hand and in the other, the bow right along with something else.

I jump back in fright. " Why?" I only managed to whispered. He laughed darkly " Because I loved you, I needed you and when I needed you most you leave my side every time for..." He laughed even harder, holding his stomach.

" What are you saying?" I cry feeling rejected, confused, hatred and for some reason sorrow.

He stared at me with a look of clear disgust displayed on his face. " I'm saying you left me as Elizabeth for this piece of shit!" He yelled then pulled a chain in his right hand and at the other end was Soul covered in fresh wounds and a puddle of scarlet blood that trailed after him.

I screamed falling onto my knees helplessly crying."W-who are you?" I studded thinking this must be a dream.

" So, You really don't remember me after meeting so many times? I was the puppeteer who lived and died in this very place because you loved him!" He gestured to Soul who laid on the ground unconsciously.

" Even after so many years I found that you looked even beautiful after every passing one." He continued then leaned over next to me and whispered softly " Now that he's out of the way you could and will always love me in his place, Elizabeth" then He lifted my chin about to lock his lip with mine.

I kissed the demon who had given me happiness and took it away in only seconds. Was this love? I thought clenching his black sweater.

" I missed you so much, Elizabeth" he whispered between breathing.

I pushed him off " I'm not Elizabeth" I said trying to catch my breath. He pulled me back in " I love you, Elizabeth" He said then kissed me again completely ignoring me. I break away again " What is love?" I asked my mind confused. He stared at me with a longing so deep that it could cut. Just for me.

" It's everything that revolves around the person you hold dear and close to your heart like you, Elizabeth" He whispered then kissed me once again. Then I realize this isn't right. And his soul is so tainted by impurities that it messed with his memories. And that the only one in this world who I hold dear is...

" Soul!" I yelled softly coming back to reality. Stitch growled lifting one hand to try and control me, But then Soul got up smiling showing his sharp teeth that I loved so much. " You called bookworm?" He asked licking blood from his lips. Stitched turned around clearly pissed off " You just don't die huh?" Stitch asked. Soul laughed " I can't died yet, not when I have a princess to save and an ass to kick" He smirked.

" I'm not going to let you have Elizabeth again. I could never bear to lose her again once I've came so far to get her. " He yelled hugging my waist tightly.

Soul snorted in laughter " You can't always have your way puppet boy. Plus Maka was always mine so you never had her to begin with buddy"

Stitch stay quiet for a moment staring at the ground then as soon as Soul took a step closer Stitch's eyes widen and he lashed out, screaming like Crona had did before him in his unstable state.

" No! I won't allow such a crime!" He yelled than puppets appeared out of nowhere surrounding Soul.

Wave length strings appeared everywhere like blade sharp spider web silk.

" Maka! Hurry and run and find his weakness! " Soul yelled at me turning his arm into a shimmering red and black scythe blade. I nodded back t him in response.

I started to run not sure where I was going but all I knew was that I had to run and quickly before I have to witness Soul's beautiful blood red eyes become dull and dead.

Another door appeared in front of me. I quickly open it with a tear streaming down my face praying that this was the key to help guide me. I walked through the door that lead to the DWMA theater room where the violin melody played the hypnotic tune again. I listen closely. It was just as sweet as when stitch played it the first time with pure intentions but better.

The velvet, dark blue curtains on the stage opened slowly to reveal the real and pure stitch whose heart isn't clouded by darkness.

He looked at me and smiled angelically still playing. I walk onto stage and took a deep breath when I walked right through him and straight to the black coffin.

I sensed the power flowing from it making me feel scared. Then I remembered I had to do this. I took another deep breath then opened it slowly and found the most mesmerizing thing ever.

I stared at the puppet in the coffin with a black dress, long blond hair, small figure, sweet smile and lastly my mothers piercing green eyes. It was me I thought then on the side there was a note beside her lifeless body.

Dearest Elizabeth, I sorry but I cannot live anymore without seeing you precious face. It's maddening that you chose to leave me for him when I loved you so much. And just before I die I want you to know that no matter where you are I'll always love the end of time and the earth.

I loved you.

And I'll love you always.

Tears form in my eyes again as I repeated alway love you over in my mind. Why am I crying? I ask myself wanting to stop but it kept flowing no matter how hard I dug my nails into my arm.

I have to stab her. I have to kill the only person Stitch holds dear in order to save myself from pain by causing him eternal heart break. I thought my hands shaking as I pulled out my keys to use them as a blade. I tried to steady my hand but tears blinded my vision.

"Don't cry for my sake and I'm sorry I caused you so much pain." Stitch says from behind me." Here it's like this" Stitch's soul whispered into my ear, holding the key that turned into a sharp red knife. He wipes my tears with his nearly invisible hand affectionately. Then he steadied my hand around the bland handle and then struck Elizabeth in the heart. I gasp feeling the same pain in mine. Then Stitch collapsed on the wooden floor breathing heavily . I started to break out in deep sobs as I watched him cough up blood." Wait! Don't go I'll miss you too much" I whispered between sobs.

He laughed happily. He put his hand in mine" Its funny how life can change in a blink of an eye. But I'm happy I had a chance to see you again. I'll always be with you, Elizabeth" he whispered then disappeared without a trace. I cried not knowing why.

After Soul entered the room more bloody than before. I stared at his blood stained shirt.

" Don't worry it's not my blood anyways" He laughed but then more tears wells up inside of me." Aw come on Maka, I was just trying to lighten the mood" He explained walking towards me about to put a hand on my shoulder. I slapped it away" Well it's not funny" I cried.

I grunted " man why are women so emotional?" he asked making me twitch with anger.

" Well that because Maka is the reincarnation of Elizabeth from 100 years ago" Stein explained walking into the theater calmly.

Soul and I stared at him clearly confused. Stein sighed " That's the reason why you could feel the sadness she felt when he died the first time in that theater" He said walking closer to me and Soul. " So he was a puppet himself" I said as Stein nodded knowingly.

" How did he become a puppet in the first place?" Soul asked a bit of angry displayed on his face. " Remember how he told you that his mother didn't want a child?" he asked. I nodded.

" Wait how did you know?" I asked blushing. He ignores the question and continues " It was a lie. She actually wanted a child with one of my family members from that time who was currently in a relationship with her. But when Stitch was born he had stopped breathing and of course died. His mother went crazy and made a replacement puppet for him to fill the empty hole in her heart. She would have done anything for Stitch so to make the doll come alive she traded her soul for his. She died and that was when Stitch had been created. When Stitch awoken he was told that she went crazy and never wanted him to beginning with, Which darkened his pure thoughts. For a while Stitch was normal until college where he met Elizabeth. He fell in with her but her heart belonged to another. So just like before he tried to eliminate the competition but ended up killing her in the process. His evil act had swallowed him whole as He wished he could kill her lover a million times more. But secretly he wanted to die himself but was cursed with eternal life that he used searching for Elizabeth's reincarnation and her soul mate so he could get revenge and steal her heart"

" Who was Elizabeth's lover?" Soul asked completely into the story. I blushed knowing the answer and he probably knew too but just asked for confirmation. " It was and always will be "you" stein answers.

Soul smiled when I turned away hiding my face.

" Wait! How come you didn't tell us this information in the beginning where we clearly we needed it!" Soul yells at Stein. Stein shrugs " I need some fun too once in awhile" Then he walked out lighting a cigarette. " Get back here!You shitty doctor! " Soul yelled after him and about to run after him too if I didn't hold onto his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He broke away " What about Stitch?" He asked forging jealousy but knowing my answer almost like he could read my mind.

" I don't want anyone but you and I'll love you now and forever" I whispered impatiently wanting to press my lips against his.

He smiled " Good answer". Then he brought me into the most enchanted kiss that I ever experienced and it filled me with the happiest feeling just to be held in his arms and i was loved just like Elizabeth was.

[The week next ]

"Yo soul wanna shoot some hoops after school" Black star asked patting Soul on the left shoulder.

Soul turned around and smiled " Sorry I can't. I got a date with Maka later and I can't be late again or she'll have my ass on a silver platter next time. I quote" Soul and Black star both shivered in fear.

" Aw man I can't believe I losing my best friend to a girl" Black star sighed with disappointment. " Don't worry Black star I'm always available to participate in your game of hoops" Kidd explained trying to comfort Black star.

Black star sighed ignoring Kidd's lameness " I didn't even know you liked tiny tits?" Black star said. " Well for the matter a fact I do" Soul stated clearly closing his locker. Kidd nodded

" yes, Soul is right, I think Maka's chest is highly symmetrical to her body weight and size. Here let me draw a diagram." He said seriously already pulling out equipment.

Soul got a huge nose bleed as he let his imagination run wild." P-please stop" Soul uttered with no will power what so ever. Black star took a marker and started drawing two strait lines on soul's locker.

" Listen Kidd here's your diagram two straight symmetrical lines. That right here is the size of maka's rack! No more, no less! But if we're talking about my girl Tsubaki that's a whole different story amigos" He said winking at them both before drawing two giant circles that took up three lockers each. Than he pointed at the diagram few times at each one to show the huge differences between the two then outlined it for better vision.

" Black star!" Maka screamed, furiously looking a both boys on the ground from blood loss. " What were you just doing!" She yelled at him next to Tsubaki who twitched angrily.

He laughs uncomfortably " You see I was just teaching a very important survival factor. T-The outcomes of having a small straight locker than two round ones?" He tried to explain before Maka and Tsubaki crack our knuckles about to beat him into next week. And in the end there was three unconscious, two of them were knocked out for being dirty minded freaks and the other for finding that the circles on the locker were asymmetrical.

[Later on] Maka's Pov

" Listen Maka! I swear I wasn't thinking about anything" Soul explained to me as he held his nose with toilet paper to stop the bleeding.

I kissed my teeth " Yeah right! You're nose tells another story" I said sarcastically. I look out the living room window from the couch and sighed. " Soul can you promise me that you'll stay by my side?" I asked. He embraced me from beside me, his hand on my waist. " Maka, I'll love you for eternity and beyond the grave. Nothing could ever separate us" He whispers. I blushed feeling his breath on my neck that turned hot as soon as his lips made contact with my sensitive skin, filling with delight, excitement and complete satisfaction. A moaned escaped from my lips as he unbuttoned my shirt. He was ontop of me, half naked and pinning me to the soft couches, lips pressing softly on my skin making it way down to my chest area. I squirmed uncomfortably under the look of his dark blood red eyes that shined in the moonlight as he stared at me with hunger filled eyes. He looked at me as seductive smile played with his lips knowing that he controlled my whole body, making me unsatisfied and a hunger to feel his skin against mine. I blushed hardly as unthinkable thoughts came to mind.

" Maka?" He whispered softly against my ear in a hot breath.

" Hmm?" I answered too absorbed in the feeling to respond with words.

I waiting for him to make the first move and closing my eyes feeling tingles of excitement all over my body.

Than just when I thought something was going to happen in a few seconds he was across the room slipping on his shirt that I don't even remember him taking off. " I'm going to start making dinner" He said smiling to me superiorly. I grunted, mentally beating myself up for falling for his tricks"

His smile widen " Oh wait, you actually thought that I was going to see it through? Well you should know better. silly Maka. When it happens i'll make sure you'll never forget it" Then he walked out of the room to the kitchen leaving an awkward pause.

An hour later I walked to my room sat at my desk. Then I noticed something placed around my neck. I smiled widely holding the skull necklace in the air.

I looked over to my bed and saw the Maka doll that took hours for me to find(thanks soul!) ." i'll forgive you but i swear i'll never forget you for as long as I live I whispered remembering the hard ships, tears ,pain, cuts and love that got me to express my true feelings for Soul and in a way I'm glad I had a chance to met him again in this life I thought.

" Busy?" Soul came into my room and sat on my bed, slumping . " Nope just thinking about the past" I explained then sat on his lap.

He stared at me then said " You know it's weird how we went from happy to sad than so crazily in love that it makes our friends sick to their stomachs"

" Let them be sick. They could bite me for all I care" I responded leaning closer to him with a playful smile.

He smiled also" Are you trying to sound like a rebel?" He asked his sharp teeth showing.

" Maybe" I answered trying to beat around the bush like someone mysterious.

" Don't. It's just not your style" He said. Then pressed his lips against mine, locking lips And laying down on my bed. " Then what is my style?" I asked curiously.

He laughed "Me obviously" Soul whispered, kissing me once again. Then he got up and got the cutest look on his face. "What?" i couldn't help but ask.

He blushed almost as read as his eyes then he mouthed to me the words i always wanted to hear from him._ 'I love you'._

Tears started to flow down my cheeks and he stared at me with concern. "Say it again Soul" I cry.

He looked around blushing again "I love you" he whispered. " Again!" I yell. "i love you" He whispered once more.

"Soul say it properly once more!" i cried.

"Maka Albarn I Love You!" He practically yells with his face so over heated. I cried louder. This was all like a dream. The happist ream god has ever given me. I sobbed even more " I've always loved you" I confessed then kissed him again.

Now I know what true love is I thought stroking Soul's snow white hair. Love is happiness and now I finally I have in my grasp. Im never letting this go.


End file.
